EL PROMETIDO DE MEGUMI
by Likendono
Summary: Después de una serie de eventos Megumi y Sanosuke están comprometidos ¿Se casaran?
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos (as) les dejo mi primer fanfic sobre Megumi y Sanosuke, espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios.

 **EL PROMETIDO DE MEGUMI**

Capítulo 1

-¡olvídalo Megumi!

La pelinegra torció los ojos ya se esperaba esta reacción por parte de Kaoru, su negativa se había escuchado a veinte kilómetros a la redonda, hasta los pájaros habrían huido al escucharlo.

-¡Kaoru, es sólo por tres días! – dijo la doctora intentando en vano convencer a la chica mapache.

-¡estás loca Megumi!, no pienso permitir que Kenshin se haga pasar por tu prometido ¡ni por una hora!

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso- respondió ofendida la doctora ¿o es que acaso Ken-san y tu mantienen alguna relación que te permita decidir por él? –dijo Megumi acercándose seductoramente a Kenshin que estaba a su lado haciendo que Kaoru pasara por todos los colores, Megumi sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la chica, era totalmente evidente que esa pareja aún no había decidido su suerte, es más al ritmo que iban las cosas dentro de ese grupo de amigos Yahiko sería el primero en casarse de todos, lo cual era francamente desolador.

-Señorita Megumi- añadió Kenshin sonriendo- creo que no es correcto lo que propone es un engaño y no estaría bien con ese hombre, además…

-lo entiendo Ken-san –interrumpió la doctora con una mueca seria y haciendo una reverencia- lamento haberlos molestado y salió como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a Kenshin y a Kaoru mirándose algo nerviosos.

La bella Megumi debió salir a toda prisa de ese dojo, pues aunque adoraba al pelirrojo, no se sentía con ánimos como para escuchar los largos discursos de este sobre el amor, la paz, el bien y el mal ¡era agotador! , ¿Cómo era que había terminado en semejante enredo? claro, ella sabía la respuesta recordaba perfectamente la visita de a su clínica hacía ya casi dos días, su visita era como un sueño hecho realidad hasta que abrió su alemana boca para convertirlo todo en una pesadilla.

-Doctor Muller, no entiendo ¿Por qué me hace esa pregunta? ¿Qué tiene que ver si tengo o no un esposo con mi investigación sobre la tuberculosis? – exclamo la doctora sorprendida ante semejante cuestionamiento.

_ Señorita Megumi ¿no sé por qué está tan sorprendida?, es una pregunta apenas lógica, es indiscutible que su investigación es interesante, puedo ver futuro en ella, va a ser un gran avance en la medicina si usted logra llevarla a cabo con éxito, sin embargo… el hombre levantó su índice al cielo como apuntando a su gran idea… debe usted saber que soy un hombre de negocios y si voy a invertir en su investigación debe tener un hombre que responda por usted.

_yo puedo responder por ella- declaró firmemente el Dr. Gensai, mientras a su lado la doctora sólo miraba al hombre sentado frente a ella, ¡estaba de piedra! ¡Un hombre que respondiera por ella en su campo! Bueno era de esperarse al fin y al cabo no habían muchas mujeres ni en el Japón ni en Europa que se dedicaran a algún oficio especifico aparte de casarse y formar una familia. ¡Eran tiempos duros para una mujer brillante y hermosa como ella!

_ ¡no es suficiente!- respondió el rubio representante de su retrograda especie con una sonrisa que abofeteo el orgullo de Megumi – es bueno saber que un doctor de su calidad y prestigio la apoye pero seamos realistas en estos tiempos una mujer sin familia, soltera y de cierta edad no será aceptada en los círculos científicos ni de Europa ni del mismísimo Japón.

Huérfana, solterona y vieja, eso le había dicho ese hombre, ¡tres insultos por el precio de uno!, sin titubear y con una sonrisa sardónica que ya no soportaba ¡vaya que era valiente, como se notaba que aún no la conocía! No por nada la comparaban con una zorra, ella también era una mujer de negocios y una muy astuta.

-¿y bien? ¿Tiene usted esposo? –preguntó el doctor expectante.

_no, no tengo –dijo Megumi y al ver como el rubio empezaba a levantarse del tatami alzó la voz-pero… el alemán la miró con cuidado y notó un brillo extraño en sus ojos-tengo prometido.

El doctor Gensai apenas la miró sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que dijo semejante mentira, conocía esa mirada sabía que la doctora estaba planeando algo y Megumi era sin duda una mujer de recursos cualquier hombre sería feliz de tenerla de prometida, era una lástima que su corazón ya le perteneciera a otra persona.

-¡excelente! , entonces iniciaremos las negociaciones con él, sólo una cosa más ¿cómo se llama?

Megumi y el Dr. Gensai abrieron sus bocas pero sólo lograron balbucear algunas palabras incoherentes.

-¡oh, lo siento que imprudencia de mi parte! – Dijo haciendo un gran aspaviento con sus manos y sonriendo ampliamente – el hombre hizo una reverencia y antes de salir de la clínica se dirigió con su mirada fija en la doctora – vendré en una semana para conocer al afortunado caballero.

Megumi que se había sonrojado brevemente ante esa mirada azul fija en ella, se recobró rápidamente y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el tatami ¿y ahora?

_ Él sabe que estas mintiendo –dijo el doctor al lado de ella mirándola de reojo.

_ Lo sé, no sé lo que pretende ricitos de oro pero de ninguna manera le voy a permitir ganar, este problema lo arreglo yo.

_ ¿qué vas a hacer Megumi?

_ ¡Voy a robarle a Kenshin a la tanuki!

Y ni hablar de cómo había resultado ese plan, era más probable que le robara los tesoros al gobierno Meiji que Kenshin a Kaoru, además era de dominio público que esos dos iban a terminar casándose tarde o temprano ¡claro más tarde que temprano! La doctora suspiró, ya se había hecho de noche y debía regresar a la clínica, tal vez a la mañana siguiente encontraría una solución para este desastre ¡qué difícil era ser una mujer de negocios y encima hermosa! ¡Definitivamente un pecado!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos y todas, aquí les dejo mi segundo capítulo, espero se estén divirtiendo al leerlo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Y por fis, ¡dejen sus comentarios!

Todos los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen al grandioso Nobuhiro Watsuki.

 **Capítulo 2**

-¡Tenía mala suerte! Eso era un hecho ¡Sanosuke Sagara tenía muy mala suerte para las apuestas!

-¿cómo puedes beber eso Kenshin? Y ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-¿qué quieres que haga Sano? –contesto Kenshin con una noble sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿podrías prestarme dinero? –dijo Sano aun sabiendo la respuesta a ese cuestionamiento.

\- Lo siento Sano, pero no puedo prestarte dinero para pagar deudas de apuestas, para empezar son ilegales, además la que tiene el dinero es Kaoru yo sólo…

_si, ya lo sé Kenshin, ¡tú solo eres la mejor ama de casa de Tokio! –comentó Sanosuke con resignación, era difícil de creer que el mejor luchador de todo el Japón, aquel considerado como el más fuerte ahora se dedicará a las labores domésticas.

-¡sano, eso no es justo! – respondió el pelirrojo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza –él sabía que era cierto, pero no era para que Sanosuke lo publicara, ¡por todos los cielos, él seguía siendo un hombre y uno muy varonil ¡lo uno no tiene nada que ver con lo otro!- pero sabes Sano… si necesitas dinero hay algo que podrías hacer –dijo Kenshin mirando fijamente a Sanosuke con unos ojos muy maliciosos que hicieron que la sangre del luchador se helará por unos segundos.

-¿qué cosa es? –preguntó con algo de recelo.

_ven hoy al dojo, te invito a cenar ¡cocinaré yo! – aclaró Kenshin.

_Bueno eso es un alivio, además nunca rechazaría una comida gratis, ¡cuento contigo Kenshin para para pagar mis deudas! Jajajajaja y salió corriendo dejando a Kenshin tramando algo, era cierto que estaba en favor de la paz y la justicia pero no podía permitir que dudarán así de su hombría se podría considerar como una pequeña venganza que tal vez traería felicidad a dos personas muy solitarias ¡era todo un genio!

La noche había llegado y Kenshin había cocinado sus mejores platos lo que intrigaba mucho a Kaoru, la chica llegó a pensar que estaba preparando una cena romántica para ellos dos, sin embargo la idea fue descartada rápidamente al ver a Megumi y a Sanosuke entrar por la puerta preguntando por la cena prometida, sin contar con Yahiko que ya se había instalado en la mesa para comer lo que él llamaba una comida decente. ¡estúpido mocoso, algún día aprendería a cocinar! Aunque la verdad no veía el punto, Kenshin era un chef fantástico!

Una vez sentados comiendo la cena, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire, bueno todos lo sentían excepto por Yahiko que estaba más concentrado en la comida que en cualquier otra cosa, aunque él sabía que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos soltaría alguna bomba y se podría divertir con ello.

_ ¡oh Ken-san que desilusión! Cuando mandaste a Yahiko a invitarme a cenar, pensé que sólo íbamos a ser tú y yo –miró a Sanosuke de reojo ¿Por qué estaba ese cabeza de gallo también?

El comentario de la doctora no sólo había molestado a Kaoru que la miraba con profundo odio sino también a Sanosuke quien no esperaba verla en la cena.

-¡pero qué dices zorrita, la que está estorbando aquí eres tú, Kenshin me invitó a mí!

-¡cómo te atreves cabeza de pollo!

-¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

-¡basta chicos! ¡Es suficiente! No peleen más- dijo Kenshin alzando las manos y sonriendo ante las miradas furiosas que se lanzaban los dos- vamos a comer y les contaré el motivo de esta cena, pues creo haber encontrado la solución perfecta para sus problemas.

\- ¿en serio Ken-san? ¿Te vas a pasar por mi prometido después de todo? ¡Oh gracias! Sabía que no me ibas a abandonar y se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras Kaoru intentaba separarlos.

_ ¿Prometido?- dijo Sanosuke alzando la ceja

_ ¡oh sí!- dijo Yahiko con la boca llena, el momento había llegado era la hora de divertirse un poco – para hacerte la historia corta cabeza de gallo te diré que Megumi necesita encontrar alguien que se haga pasar por su prometido para poder recibir el financiamiento para un proyecto en Alemania.

_ ¡así que es eso! , bueno es obvio que el infierno se congelará antes de que Megumi encuentre un prometido sea falso o verdadero jajajajajaja.-aghhhhh ¡pero que rayos te pasa!- gritó Sanosuke al esquivar un juego completo de vasos, platos y cubiertos que habían sido enviados con mucha precisión y que de no haber sido por su agilidad habrían dado justo en el blanco.

_ ¡cómo te atreves estúpido cabeza de pollo! –Dijo Megumi con un plato en la mano -¡esto no es asunto tuyo!

_ señorita Megumi por favor no pierda la calma y no tire ese plato por favor –le dijo Kenshin mirando con nerviosismo lo que quedaba de la vajilla occidental que había comprado casi regalada en una tienda del pueblo.

Megumi se tranquilizó y miró expectante a Kenshin ¿y bien, cuál es la idea?

_ Bueno Megumi, pues creo que el mejor prometido para ti, es Sanosuke.

Megumi dejó caer el plato que sostenía y gritó al unísono con el luchador -¿qué? ¿De ninguna manera? – Kaoru y Yahiko también miraban algo sorprendidos, Kenshin había perdido la cabeza.

_déjenme explicarles chicos, de la forma en que yo lo veo, Sanosuke necesita dinero para pagar sus deudas y podría trabajar como el prometido de la señorita Megumi.

_ ¡ni hablar! Buscaré el dinero por otra parte, ni loco trabajaría con esta mujer

_ ¡me robaste la línea cabeza de pollo! , ¡Ya hallaré otra solución! ¡Es la peor idea que has tenido Ken-san- exclamó Megumi mientras salía del dojo seguida por un Sanosuke igualmente furioso.

La cena había sido un desastre, Kaoru estaba muy celosa por todos los acercamientos de Megumi, Yahiko se lamentaba por la comida perdida y Kenshin por la vajilla en pedazos, pero él sabía que Megumi y Sanosuke aceptarían tarde o temprano, no tenían más opciones, los dos eran muy orgullosos pero no eran tontos. ¡Lástima la vajilla sacrificada! Lo tomaría como una ofrenda a Buda por un poco de diversión y una buena obra.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola amigos y amigas! Les dejo mi nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por las visitas y los reviews ¡hacen mi día! ¡No se olviden de comentar!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

 **Capítulo 3**

_bien Kenshin, hemos terminado, ya puedes colocarte el _Gi._

_ Gracias señorita Megumi.

Desde hacía ya varios meses que Megumi revisaba a Kenshin una vez por semana en su consultorio, desde la pelea con Shishio y Enishi la salud del guerrero había desmejorado mucho, aunque el hecho de que no hubiera vuelto a pelear con la espada y que ahora viviera su vida en relativa calma (por que la vida en el dojo Kamiya nunca era apacible) ayudaba mucho a su recuperación

_ ¿y bien? –preguntó Kenshin al notarla tan pensativa.

Megumi salió de un salto de sus pensamientos –oh ¡Ken-san! Pues te veo mejor, pero ya sabes que debes cuidar de tu salud y seguir tomando la medicina que te voy a recetar –garabateó algo ilegible como cualquier buen médico en un papel y se lo entregó al pelirrojo.

_No estoy hablando de eso- le dijo en tono serio.

Ella sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, casi no había dormido la noche anterior dándole vueltas al asunto, odiaba admitirlo pero la idea de Kenshin era su única salvación, tendría que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle a Sanosuke que se hiciera pasar por su prometido.

_ ¡Ken-san!, estamos en una consulta médica.

_Señorita Megumi, agradezco su preocupación por mi salud y prometo que seguiré sus consejos al pie de la letra, pero por ahora estoy más interesado en que pueda recibir ese financiamiento, no sólo para que pueda salvar más vidas con su medicina sino también para que se reencuentre con su familia.

La doctora, quien estaba intentando distraerse de las palabras de Kenshin guardando sus instrumentos, al oír la última parte abrió los ojos y miró a Kenshin directamente, él sólo le sonrió

_ ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

_Hablé con el Dr. Gensai y me contó que se presume que uno de los miembros sobrevivientes de la familia Takani viajó a Alemania a estudiar medicina ¿no es así?, ahora entiendo por qué parecía tan determinada en conseguir ese viaje.

_ Es cierto, no les dije nada porque no estoy segura de que esa información sea cierta al fin y al cabo es solo un rumor.

_Entiendo-dijo Kenshin con los ojos cerrados.

_Pero…no entiendo por qué no me ayudas Ken-san, si de verdad estas tan interesado en que vea a mi familia de nuevo, porque no te haces pasar por mi prometido como te lo pedí, si no lo haces tendré que humillarme ante ese estúpido- aseguró la doctora.

_Sabe muy bien que no puedo hacer eso, involucrarme de esa manera con usted señorita Megumi cuando lo que yo más deseo en estos momentos es …-por primera vez Megumi vio a Kenshin sonrojarse y entonces lo comprendió de repente, él al fin se había decidido a hacer algo y ella ya no debía entrometerse.

_ Lo entiendo Ken-san, ¡seguro dirá que sí!

Kenshin abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y ella sólo empezó a reír – ¡no me mires así, yo también sé leer a la gente, especialmente a la que quiero, oraré por tu felicidad y por la de Kaoru- Megumi lo abrazo y Kenshin aceptó sus sentimientos de todo corazón. El pelirrojo iba a decir algo pero un ruido fuera del consultorio los distrajo, los dos salieron para ver qué era lo que pasaba pero sólo vieron un gato que saltaba por la ventana. Kenshin miró sorprendido pero luego sonrió con malicia.

_ ¡oh, estúpido gato! Rompió el florero que me había regalado un paciente, ¡lo siento! ¿Ibas a decir algo Ken-san?

_ ¡ya lo olvidé! En todo caso tengo el presentimiento de que todo resultará muy bien, además no creo que tenga que humillarse, tal vez Sano venga por sus propios medios.

_ ¿por qué lo dices?-inquirió la doctora sorprendida, ese tonto era muy orgulloso no cedería así como así.

_no lo sé, como le dije es sólo un presentimiento, ¡oh!debo irme tengo que comprar las cosas para el almuerzo, gracias por todo y salió del consultorio agitando la mano.

Ella sonrió y se despidió del pelirrojo divertida ante la idea de que ya Yahiko no sería el primero en arreglar su status sentimental, tal vez los demás si tenían esperanza después de todo. El resto de la mañana pasó sin ningún tipo de novedad atendió algunos pacientes y a mediodía fue sacada casi a regañadientes de su consultorio para que fuera a almorzar. La doctora estaba tan distraída sobre su siguiente paso que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con un hombre que de inmediato la sostuvo por la cintura con firmeza evitando que cayera contra el suelo.

_ ¡lo siento mucho! Venia distraída y…- la pelinegra no podía creerlo, de todos los hombres con los que se pudo haber chocado.

_Eso veo zorrita ¿en quién pensabas? ¿En mí?- dijo Sano sonriéndole.

_ ¡eso te gustaría mucho! ¿No?

Los dos se alejaron con miradas asesinas puesto que la tensión de tenerse tan cerca era más de lo que podían soportar, por un lado Sanosuke no dejaba de respirar su aroma sin contar con la hermosa vista de su rostro y de esos labios carmesí que sólo lo tentaban y por el otro lado Megumi se sentía algo turbada de que la tuviera aprisionada contra él con tanta firmeza el hecho de estar tan cerca de él le daba escalofríos y la hacía sentir algo indefensa, cosa que no le gustaba ni un poco.

_Bueno, en todo caso que haces aquí y no me vayas a decir que sólo pasabas por que no te lo creo, estamos al frente del consultorio.

_ ¡como siempre tan perspicaz! He venido por que decidí aceptar trabajar para ti como tu prometido así que ¿Por qué no me invitas a almorzar para discutir los detalles?

¡Pero que descaro!, pensó Megumi, era obvio que sólo quería comer gratis y encima cobrarle una barbaridad por el trabajo que iba a hacer, pero mejor era no discutir se había ahorrado la humillación de tener que pedirle ayuda, así que respiró profundo y:

_ ¡muy bien! Vamos al Akabeko y allí discutiremos esto.

Como siempre el restaurante estaba totalmente lleno, se notaba que Tae era una mujer de negocios muy astuta y eficaz aunque sus estrategias para juntar a Kenshin y a Kaoru siempre eran un desastre. Al recibirlos y acomodarlos en su mesa la mujer estaba más que sorprendida, ni en mil años se habría imaginado ver a esos dos almorzando solos y no pudo evitar su curiosidad al llevarles su almuerzo.

_Me parece muy extraño verlos por aquí solo a los dos ¿acaso es una cita?

Megumi alzó su mano algo indignada por el comentario, pero de inmediato Sanosuke tomó su mano y guiñó -¡bueno, nunca se sabe!

Tae quedó de piedra y ni hablar de Megumi, era una fortuna que no se sonrojara como Kaoru, pero definitivamente ese pequeño gesto la había puesto muy nerviosa aún tenían las manos entrelazadas y ese contacto la hacía sentirse muy extraña y encima había hecho ese sexy guiño, ¡ese idiota era muy atractivo!

_bueno… yo los dejo solos- dijo Tae algo nerviosa ¡vaya que eso había sido inesperado! –si necesitan algo pueden llamarme.

_ ¿qué rayos fue todos eso?- dijo Megumi retirando su mano bruscamente.

_pues verás, si queremos que el rumor se esparza y que está historia suene creíble para… ¡Doktor Muller!–dijo ella - ¡como se llame! –Continuó Sagara- el medio más rápido es Tae.

_ ¡ya veo! -Así que todo había sido fingido, sus gestos y sus palabras fríamente calculadas –Megumi se sentía muy ofuscada aunque no entendía muy bien la razón.

Sanosuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, la doctora parecía de mal humor -¿qué te pasa zorrita, pensé que esto era lo que querías? Ahora la gente empezará a comentar que tienes un novio muy atractivo, fuerte, sexy y…

_bebedor, vago y algo delincuente por decir lo menos.

_ ¡oye! ¡Quieres mi ayuda o no!

_ ¡no hay más remedio! ¡Kenshin no me dejó otra opción!-dijo la doctora ofuscada

_ ¡Bueno zorrita!- dijo Sanosuke comiendo un pedazo de carne, igual no creo que Battousai el destajador sea el mejor prospecto de prometido para presentar ante una sociedad científica.

_ ¡ni tú!- suspiró Megumi al ver los pocos modales de Sanosuke en la mesa ¡esto iba a ser terrible! Los únicos dos hombres que podría presentar como su familia tenían un pasado poco menos que recomendable, Kenshin temido por sus hazañas como Battousai el destajador y el segundo un peleador callejero con problemas de apuestas, ninguna mujer en sus cinco sentidos presentaría a ninguno de esos dos como prometido a menos que estuviera muy sola en el mundo y si algo compartían Kaoru y ella, era eso mismo ¡la soledad! ¡Estaba perdida!

_bueno, ¡lo primero es lo primero! ¿Por cuánto dinero me va a salir esto?

_Es difícil decirlo zorrita, pero si tuviera que poner un precio yo diría… unos 30 yenes y la alimentación mientras esté el doctor mula

_¡Muller!¡ Muller! –Gritó la médica totalmente exasperada- 30 yenes más alimentación Sagara ¿te has vuelto loco? Soy doctora, no política.

_ Bien, entonces 25.

_ 20 y es mi última palabra Sanosuke.

¡Esa mujer lo volvía loco! ¡Qué tacañez! Peleaba tanto por 30 devaluados yenes, pero bueno mejor eso que nada- ¡más comida zorrita!

¡Ese hombre era insufrible, un glotón y un vago! no sería malo si consiguiera un trabajo ¡como la gente!

_ muy bien, entonces ¿trato?

_ ¡trato!

Los dos estrecharon las manos sonrientes seguros de que era un plan a prueba de fallos, Sanosuke pagaría sus deudas y Megumi conocería a su familia y se convertiría en una médica de prestigio. ¡Si tan sólo las cosas salieran como se planean!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la autora: ¡hoooola! Me demoré horrores para escribir este capítulo, pero es que no sabía cómo continuarlo buuuu, espero les guste ¡y comenten plssss!**

 **Capítulo 4**

Era un apacible día de primavera en Tokio, el clima era realmente encantador era uno de esos días en donde sólo se desea sentarse en la entrada con una buena taza de té a recibir el sol y eso hubiera sido justo lo que Megumi hubiera hecho si no hubiese estado pegada al techo de los nervios por los últimos 20 minutos, la doctora caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar.

_ ¡quieres calmarte Megumi! –le dijo Sanosuke quien ya se estaba mareando de tantas vueltas.

_ ¡no puedo calmarme!, la visita del doctor Müller es hoy, en cualquier momento va a llegar.

_ ¡ya zorrita! El tal mula…- Sanosuke no pudo terminar la oración porque Megumi lo había tomado por el cuello y lo empezó a jalonear una y otra vez- ¡Müller idiota! ¡Müller!- vociferaba la doctora –por amor a Kami Sanosuke tengo mucho que perder si esto no resulta, utiliza la única neurona que te queda viva después de tantos golpes porque te juro que si no, yo…

_ ¡ya, ya, tranquilízate zorrita! , era solo una broma - esa mujer se veía hermosa, la tenía a centímetros hubiera podido besarla con sólo estirarse un poco, pero era más divertido hacerla rabiar, además sácame las manos de encima me estas arrugando el maldito Gi que me obligaste a colocarme si me llego a ver indecente será tu culpa.

_por cierto, te ves muy bien Sanosuke – dijo el doctor Gensai que hasta el momento sólo había estado observando la pelea, ¿no se ve bien Megumi?

_¡supongo!-lo miró de reojo, debía aceptar que se veía más que bien , había tenido que prometerle un aumento en el pago si se vestía como un hombre decente, Kaoru había sugerido uno de los trajes de Kenshin pero era obvio que le iba a quedar muy mal, no sólo por las obvias diferencias de estatura sino también por ese horrible color rosado que sólo le podía lucir al pelirrojo por sus facciones algo femeninas, por su parte Sanosuke era mucho más varonil , alto, con una espalda ancha los rasgos de su cara eran casi perfectos y esos ojos color caramelo que cuando la miraban fijamente la hacían sentir…

_ ¡qué calor que está haciendo, es como el infierno! –Megumi salió a la entrada de la clínica abanicándose esa ola de calor tan repentina.

_ ¿calor? –repitieron los dos, el doctor estaba muy extrañado pensaba que los cambios repentinos de temperatura sólo los experimentaban las mujeres mayores.

Megumi volvió a entrar apresurada, ¡ya viene! ¡Ya viene! ¡Todos a sus lugares!

Puntual como era de esperarse llegó el carruaje que llevaba al doctor Müller, este se bajó y de inmediato fue recibido por el Dr. Gensai con un firme apretón de manos invitándolo a seguir hacia el interior de la clínica. Lo primero que vio el hombre al entrar fue a Megumi y a Sanosuke parados uno al lado del otro.

_Buenos días señorita Megumi- dijo el hombre quitándose su sombrero y haciendo una pequeña reverencia- he vuelto como se lo prometí para conocer a su prometido.

Megumi le devolvió la reverencia y le sonrió ampliamente –y como yo le prometí déjeme presentarle a mi prometido el Sr. Sanosuke Sagara – Megumi pensó que no sonaba del todo extraño de hecho no sonaba nada mal.

Sanosuke se acercó y estrecho la mano que el doctor le ofrecía y vio que el hombre lo detallaba meticulosamente pero sansa el guerrero no era un hombre que se dejara intimidar fácilmente por el contrario, le sostuvo la mirada y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas.

_ ¡un placer señor Sanosuke! Un verdadero placer finalmente conocerlo.

_ Lo mismo digo Müller-san.

_ por favor no se queden allí de pie, sigan y hablemos un poco con una buena taza de té y algunos bocadillos- dijo el doctor Gensai.

Habían pasado casi dos horas hablando de sólo trivialidades y Megumi tenía cada vez menos paciencia ¿a qué hora iban a hablar del proyecto?

_Doctor Müller pensé que venía usted aquí para discutir sobre el financiamiento del proyecto.

_no se impaciente, señorita Megumi todo a su tiempo, por ahora quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas al señor Sagara ¿qué le parece?

_ No le veo el porqué, usted sólo me dijo que quería conocer a mi prometido, ya lo conoció, fin de la historia- dijo Megumi firmemente.

El hombre sólo le sonrió a la doctora y enseguida se dirigió a Sanosuke- ¿a qué se dedica usted señor Sagara?

Sanosuke estaba muy sorprendido, Megumi estaba lanzando fuego por los ojos el hombre simplemente la había ignorado, tal vez habían subestimado la dificultad de la situación.

_ ¿Sr. Sanosuke?

_ ¡lo siento! ¿Me decía?

_le pregunté, a que se dedica, que hace usted para vivir.

_ soy instructor de lucha estilo libre en la escuela Kamiya.

_ ¿y su familia?

_mi padre y mis hermanos viven en Osaka.

Megumi estaba atónita, Sanosuke respondía las preguntas de una manera absolutamente calma de la manera en que lo habían ensayado no parecía el para nada, además no sabía que sanosuke tenía familia.

_si no les molesta, me gustaría visitar el dojo Kamiya y dar una vuelta por el pueblo, de hecho ¿Por qué no vamos a almorzar? ¡Yo invito! Escuché de un fantástico restaurante creo que su nombre es-hizo una pausa y continuó- Akabeko.

Sanosuke, el doctor Gensai y Megumi se miraron preocupados esto no era una mera coincidencia, las cosas se estaban enredando cada vez más.

_Eso quiere decir que piensa quedarse varios días doctor Müller –le dijo el doctor Gensai.

_pues sí, quiero rectificar algunas informaciones y disfrutar un poco de las maravillas japonesas –expresó esto mirando a Megumi de reojo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Sanosuke- ¡odio las posadas! Espero que no le moleste si me hospedo aquí.

_ ¡de ninguna manera!, de hecho ya pensaba pedirle que se hospedara aquí, tengo una habitación perfecta para usted , sígame por favor.

El hombre les hizo una reverencia y se marchó detrás del doctor Gensai.

_ ven, tenemos que hablar- dijo Sanosuke agarrándola de la mano y jalándola hacia afuera del hospital.

_ouchhh ¡eres una bestia!, ¡así no se trata a una dama!

_ ¿y dónde está la dama? –contestó el haciendo gestos como si buscara a alguien.

_ ¡muy gracioso!, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

_Ese tipo está tramando algo, la visita al Akabeko no es coincidencia.

_ ¡no me digas! , elemental mi querido cabeza de pollo, hasta ahora lo descubriste- dijo Megumi abriendo los ojos y haciendo grandes aspavientos con las manos.

_ ¡no me des tu sarcasmo zorruno! Es en serio lo que te estoy diciendo, debemos actuar con cuidado ¡y deja de decirme cabeza de pollo! -¿Qué te sucede Megumi?- preguntó algo nervioso al notar que la doctora lo rodeaba por el cuello con sus brazos y acercaba su rostro hacia él peligrosamente.

_ ¡cierra la boca!, el doctor Müller nos está viendo, sólo sígueme la corriente.

Sanosuke siguió las órdenes de la doctora sin mucha quejas, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó aún más, sus rostros estaban a centímetros el uno del otro y no tenían más remedio que mirarse a los ojos fijamente, los dos respiraban con dificultad y cada segundo que pasaban así parecía eterno.

_ya vienen Sanosuke – dijo Megumi al ver de reojo que los doctores estaban bajando la escalera – creo que así de cerca está bien ¿no? Así cualquiera diría que somos una pareja muy enamorada –dijo Megumi sintiéndose nerviosa ante la mirada fija de Sanosuke, ¡tenia tantas ganas de besarlo!

_no lo creo- exhaló Sanosuke antes de besarla.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaaaaa, hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba pero es que no había tenido nada de tiempo. Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia y me han animado a que la continue, especialmente a Lilii ... ¡me alegraste la vida con tu comentario, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, son del asombroso Nobuhiro Watsuki.

CAPITULO 5

_ Se lo dije doctor Müller, esos dos muchachos están realmente enamorados.

_ Eso veo- respondió el aludido al notar la escena que señalaba con evidente efusividad su colega el Dr. Gensai, la doctora y ese joven de peinado extravagante se estaban besando y por lo que se veía desde su distancia era ¡un besote!

Al oír a los dos doctores acercándose ruidosamente con el evidente propósito de hacerles ver que estaban allí y que los estaban observando, Megumi y Sanosuke se separaron algo nerviosos pero sin romper la distancia entre ellos.

_ ¡Odio interrumpir a dos jóvenes tan amorosos pero… ¡tengo tanta hambre!

_ ¡No se preocupe! –Dijo Sanosuke abrazando por detrás a la sonriente doctora –Es que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro.

El viaje al Akabeko fue hecho en el coche del doctor Müller, a Sanosuke le llamó mucho la atención que el cochero fuera un hombre japonés de mediana edad quien llevaba un sable en su cinto, no era común ver a un europeo con empleados japoneses armados con la prohibición en vigor, ese hombre era muy extraño y cada vez le gustaba menos la idea de que Megumi se fuera con él.

El almuerzo en el Akabeko había transcurrido con relativa normalidad aunque no para Megumi que casi no había tocado su plato de comida tenía dos temas en la mente que no la dejaban en paz, por un lado había visto como el doctor Müller hablaba con Tae y ella le respondía con su sonrisa y su tono cortes ¡tenía que saber de qué habían hablado! Y por el otro lado estaba Sanosuke ella lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, el estúpido la estaba pasando genial comiendo todo lo que podía a expensas del alemán y aunque sus modales en la mesa habían mejorado notoriamente gracias al arduo entrenamiento que ella había tenido que darle seguía comiendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana. Estaba molesta, pero no sólo por su completa desfachatez y glotonería, sino también porque estaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido como si hace tan sólo cinco minutos no se hubieran estado besando.

_Se ve que su novio tiene un gran apetito-dijo Mr. Muller al ver que Sanosuke ya había devorado su tercer plato de carne- espero no le afecte su salud.

Sanosuke iba a contestar algo pero Megumi se le adelantó.

_¡No le afecta para nada! Los dos amores de mi prometido son la comida y la lucha libre –respondió secamente la doctora.

_¡y tu pastelito!-dijo Sano apretándole la mano y sonriendo-sabes que tengo que comer muy bien por mi entrenamiento físico- ¡qué diablos le pasaba a esa mujer, de donde venían todos esos reproches! , estaba tirando todo por la borda ¿sería por el beso?

_ ¡perdóname mi pichoncito! ¡Tienes toda la razón!- era una completa idiota casi manda todo al diablo por un beso que ni siquiera había sido real.

_ ¡chicos, basta con los mimos! Estamos en público- comentó el doctor Gensai al ver las miradas curiosas de los demás comensales.

_Dr. Gensai, no se preocupe los chicos sólo se están demostrando su amor- a propósito me gustaría visitar el dojo Kamiya en el que dicta clases, ¿creen que mañana podríamos reunirnos a cenar allí?

_ ¡seguro!- contestaron los dos al tiempo, por el tono en que lo había sugerido no era una propuesta, era más bien una orden y él tenía el poder.

_si me disculpan, debo ir un momento al baño-dijo Megumi y seguidamente se retiró a la cocina donde encontró justo a la persona que estaba buscando.

_ven, tengo que hablar contigo Tae- Megumi la jaló del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró a la parte de atrás del restaurante.

_ ¡Megumi!, el restaurante está lleno de gente ¡tengo que trabajar!

_shhh ¡habla bajo Tae! ¡Nos pueden escuchar!

_ ¿qué es lo que sucede?

_ ¿qué fue lo que hablaste con el doctor Müller?

_oh ¿era eso?- pensé que era algo grave, ¡qué hombre tan encantador y guapo! Aunque algo mayor para mí, es alemán ¿no?, me dio la impresión de ser todo un caballero, además…

_si, si, si, si , todo eso y mucho más-dijo Megumi colocando los ojos en blanco, Tae siempre se iba por las ramas cuando contaba algo- al grano Tae ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron?

_bueno pregunto si los conocía, obviamente le hablé maravillas de ustedes pero…yo no sabía que estaban prometidos me tomó un poco por sorpresa pero de todas manera muchas felicidades Megumi.

_¡por todos los cielos Tae! ¡no me digas que le dijiste que no estamos comprometidos!.

_¿no están comprometidos? ¡que pena! ¡con la bonita pareja que hacen!

_¡Tae!

_ayyyy Megumi a veces eres muy inocente, le mentí obviamente le dije que si sabía, una mentira como esas tiene que tener una razón de fondo ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Tae alzando su ceja derecha.

_ ¡y la hay Tae! Sólo que no es la que te estas imaginando.

_yo no estoy imaginando nada querida Megumi, lo sé así como lo sabe el resto de Tokio , pero bueno… ahora no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo tengo que irme a atender a mis clientes.

La doctora no pudo decir nada y tuvo que seguir a Tae hacia dentro del restaurante y se encaminó a la mesa donde estaban los demás, está vez los había salvado Tae está vez pero tendrían que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

_¿ porqué demoraste tanto zorrita?

_después te cuento ¿ y los demás? – preguntó Megumi al ver que Sanosuke aún seguía en la mesa ¡y por Dios santo comiendo! - ¿qué no tienes fondo Sagara?

_¡que carácter! ¡no puedo desaprovechar una buena comida paga! El doctor mula dejo todo pago y se fue con el Dr. Gensai a ver unos negocios a no se donde.

_¡ya veo!- murmuro más para si misma- tenías razón Sanosuke ese hombre está planeando algo.

_¿porqué lo dices?-dijo el luchador sorprendido.

_te explico camino al dojo ¡vamos!

Quien hubiera visto por primera vez a los dos caminando habría creido instantáneamente que eran una pareja de enamorados, caminaban bajo la sombra que les ofrecían las flores de cerezo charlando alegremente y de vez en cuando intercambiaban aquellas sonrisas sinceras de esas que solo se dan cuando realmente se está disfrutando de la compañía.

Al llegar a la puerta del dojo los dos se callaron de repente y se quedaron allí de pie contemplando la entrada incómodos por algo que no sabían identificar bien.

_Escucha Megumi-rompió el silencio el luchador si mirarla- quiero que te cuides en la clínica no me gusta nada que ese hombre se este quedando allí.

_ Lo haré- dijo ella suavemente mirando al piso brevemente, se sentía bien que él la cuidara y se preocupara por ella.

Pasaron otro momento en silencio en frente de la puerta algo nerviosos, abrieron la boca varias veces para decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

_Acerca del beso- dijeron los dos al tiempo finalmente mirándose a los ojos.

_¿qué ibas a decir Megumi?

_ ¡oh no! Tu ibas a hablar primero

_ ¡las damas primero!- replicó el luchador

_¡tu mismo dijiste que yo no era una dama! – respondió Megumi sardónicamente.

_¡muy graciosa! Anda Megumi dilo ya, quiero escucharlo.

De nuevo esa mirada y ese tono de voz que usaba sólo con ella, la perturbaba y no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

_yo… bueno acerca del beso, quería decirte que… bueno tu sabes, yo siento que fue…

_lo sé Megumi , pienso lo mismo – dijo este tomándola de las manos.

_¿en serio?- dijo ella sonriendo y perdiéndose en esos ojos marrones, había llegado el momento era hora de sincerarse con él – Sanosuke yo…

_ ¡claro que si ¡ ¡también siento que fue una jugada maestra para engañar a Muller!, sin eso nunca se hubiera creído el cuento de que somos prometidos.

Megumi se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y se volteó hacia la puerta rápidamente -¡si, obvio! Vamos a entrar cabeza de pollo a ver si terminamos con esto rápidamente.

_ ¿pero que te pasa zorrita? ¿acaso te molesta lo que dije?, no me digas que te gusto o mejor aún que me quieres – dijo esto mirándola de reojo y sonriendo.

_claro que te quiero, ¿es que aún no te has dado cuenta?

Sanosuke se sorprendió al ver que Megumi lo miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos melancólicos y cada vez se acercaba más a él hasta poner las manos en su pecho- Megumi la verdad es que yo también…

_claro que te quiero, te quiero haciendo tu trabajo ¡imbecil! – y le dio un empujón que lo tumbó al suelo – que para eso te estoy pagando y alimentando , créeme serias el último hombre en la tierra al que yo podría querer.

_ Eres una atrevida Megumi, dijo él incorporándose y tomándola del brazo con firmeza.

_¡sueltame Sanosuke!- decía ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

_ Escucháme bien Megumi, lo que yo siento por ti es …

_¿pero que pasa chicos? –dejen de pelear alguien los puede escuchar- dijo Kenshin al ver la escena - ¡vamos entren!

_tengo cosas que hacer, me voy- dijo Sanosuke

_señorita Megumi

_ ¡vamos Kenshin! Adentro les explico todo ¡tengo que irme a Alemania como sea!.

Kenshin miró hacia la dirección por donde se había ido Sanosuke y luego hacia la doctora, dio un gran suspiro y cerro la puerta tras de si.

_¿Sano estas ahí? –dijo Kaoru golpeando la puerta de la mal llamada casa del luchador.

_¿qué quieres Jou- chan?- se escuchó la voz del hombre adentro.

_como no regresaste al dojo cabeza de pollo decidimos venir a buscarte , recuerda que el prometido de una prominente doctora como Megumi no puede vivir en esta cloaca – dijo Yahiko con un evidente tono de burla.

_¡estupido mocoso! – dijo Sanosuke abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe y agarrándolo por el cuello.

_ ¡calmate Sanosuke, alguien nos puede ver!- la kendoka vio hacia todos lados y sólo notó a un hombre que estaba pidiendo algunas indicaciones- Yahiko tiene razón , ven al dojo tenemos que preparar los detalles para la cena de mañana.

_ ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que hacer todo lo que diga esa mujer? ¡Siempre se sale con la suya!

_Sano- Kaoru lo miró detenidamente el luchador se veía bastante molesto, pero no era sólo molestia ella conocía esa mirada algo más lo estaba perturbando.

_¡por favor Sanosuke! Si estas metido en este enredo de Megumi es por gusto, así que no vengas a hacerte la víctima y no te desquites con nosotros, lo que hacemos es para ayudar a una amiga.

Los dos miraron a Yahiko sorprendidos , desde cuando el enano era tan maduro.

_Además continuo el mocoso- se nota que entre ustedes la que lleva los pantalones es ella jajajajja ¡eres una desgracia para nuestro genero Sano! –awwww ¡Por que me golpeas estúpido!

_¡y la madurez duró menos de 5 segundos!- suspiró resignada Kaoru- ¡vámonos de una vez chicos!

_awwww- Grito Yahiko tomándose de la cabeza ya eran dos golpes en menos de dos minutos , miró hacia el frente y vio a un hombre en el suelo también con la mano en la cabeza.

_ ¡Yahiko! ¡señor lo sentimos mucho! ¿se encuentra usted bien? – dijo Kaoru extendiéndole una mano al hombre para que se incorporara.

_Si, lo siento ha sido culpa mía venía algo distraído- dijo el hombre mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de Kaoru.

_¿vive aquí?- preguntó Sanosuke secamente, algo le decía que ya había visto a ese sujeto pero ¿en donde? Además el hecho de que llevara puesto un sombrero que le cubría la mitad de su rostro no le ayudaba para nada.

_¡oh no! He venido para ver si puedo conseguir un lugar, el casero debe estarme esperando, debo irme , adiós y de nuevo discúlpenme.

_¡no hay por que! – Kaoru hizo una reverencia al mismo tiempo que el hombre.

_¡y fíjate por donde caminas!-Le gritó Yahiko al ver que el hombre ya se estaba alejando.

Sanosuke se quedó mirándolo en silencio , esperando a ver donde entraba, pero Kaoru lo jaló y no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de protestar.

_¡sueltáme mapache!

_vámonos , ya nos hemos tardado demasiado.

El hombre que hacía unos minutos se había estrellado con Yahiko miraba la escena con curiosidad hasta que fue interrumpido por un anciano que abrió una puerta justo detrás de él.

_¡los jóvenes tan llenos de vida! ¿no le parece?

_ ¡Pero que dice! ¡usted aún tiene muchos años por vivir! Kanato –sama, dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa.

_¿es usted Kohaku-san?

_ si, es un gusto conocerle , quiero tomar una de estas casas en arriendo pero tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle sobre mis futuros vecinos, por supuesto le pagaré por adelantado.

_ el anciano sonrió y se irguió de inmediato- por favor entre , responderé a cada una de sus preguntas.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Nota de la Autora: ¡aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo de este fanfiction, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y han dejado sus comentarios en especial a Ingrid, Lili y Slayarmisa. ¡un abrazo especial para ustedes!

-¡nada como un largo baño de agua caliente!-pensó Megumi al entrar a su habitación, cubierta sólo por su bata y con su cabello enrollado en una toalla, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido tiempo para mimarse un poco.

Se sentó en un pequeño tocador que tenía en su habitación, soltó su largo cabello que de inmediato cayó sobre su blanca espalda, lo tomó entre sus manos y empezó a desenredarlo con su peine. Mientras hacía esto podía sentir el dulce aroma del aceite de almendras que había colocado en su baño para perfumar y relajar su cuerpo. Estaba muy cansada había llegado tarde del dojo Kamiya y por ello los doctores Müller y Gensai habían salido a cenar sin ella, cosa que agradeció, no se sentía con ánimos para salir.

Una vez terminó de peinarse se tumbó sobre el futon y con la mirada perdida en el techo de la clínica frunció el ceño al recordar en la difícil situación en la que se encontraba, no sólo por la inminente cena del día siguiente, ni tampoco por el estúpido cabeza de pollo o por el Dr. Muller y su reticencia a darle el financiamiento para su investigación, sino por el recuerdo de aquel beso que la atormentaba a donde fuera, sentía tanta rabia al pensar que para Sanosuke no había significado nada mientras ella estaba allí repitiendo la imagen una y otra vez como una quinceañera enamorada ¡que rayos pasaba con ella!.

La noche era calurosa y poco a poco arrullaba a Megumi a un sueño profundo, cuando de repente sintió un ruido extraño afuera de su ventana, la mujer abrió sus ojos de par en par y sigilosamente se levantó del futon, a tientas buscó una navaja que aún guardaba de los tiempos de Kanryu Takeda, sin hacer ningún ruido se dirigió hacia el balcón donde vio una sombra avanzar y sin previo aviso se lanzó contra él, sin contar con la velocidad del sujeto quien la tomó de la muñeca, ella trató de resistirse pero lo único que logró fue caerse llevándose consigo al hombre.

_¡ahhhhh auxiiiiii!- pero no pudo seguir hablando porque el hombre le tapo la boca y se acercó a ella, al verse tan débil Megumi sólo cerro sus ojos y volteó su rostro para evitar la salida de unas necias lágrimas.

_cállate ya zorrita-susurró el hombre.

_ ¿Sanosuke? –preguntó ella sin dar crédito a la identidad del intruso ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

_ vine a hablar contigo ¿qué no es obvio?

_ No mucho- dijo la doctora mirando la situación en la que se encontraban, seguida por Sanosuke quien notó ciertos detalles, para empezar estaba encima de ella, estaban totalmente enredados, y como si esto fuera poco Megumi sólo llevaba una delgada bata, no era como si pudiera ver mucho en esa oscuridad pero el sentirlo e imaginarlo ya eran tormento suficiente, sin contar con la mirada directa de Megumi.

_ ¿qué es lo que miras Sanosuke? ¡Suéltame ya! La doctora se revolvió incómoda, no necesitaba ser policía para saber que Sanosuke la estaba recorriendo con la mirada.

Sanosuke la soltó de su agarre pero ninguno de los dos se movió, como por instinto Sanosuke bajo su mano hasta el muslo de la doctora y empezó a acariciarla de arriba hacia abajo de forma lenta esperando cualquier reacción por parte de ella que le manifestase que debía detenerse de inmediato, sin embargo lejos de molestarse Megumi tomó a Sanosuke del cuello y lo jaló hasta que sus bocas se encontraron, mientras se besaban la mujer acariciaba su nuca pasaba los dedos por su cabello y jugueteaba con su cinta, el luchador acariciaba sus piernas y empezó a dejar un sendero de besos por su blanco cuello, la doctora dio un gran suspiro y poco a poco empezó a atraparlo entre sus muslos mientras le quitaba la camisa.

_ ¿Megumi estás ahí?- dijo el doctor Gensai

Los doctores sintieron un fuerte ruido proveniente de la habitación de la mujer, preocupados subieron las escaleras, abrieron la puerta de golpe y quedaron por decir lo menos conmocionados con la imagen que vieron, Megumi estaba de pie con el cabello revuelto con una bata entreabierta y respirando con dificultad.

_ ¿pero qué ha pasado Megumi?

_¿qué ha pasado? ¡Que ustedes son unos pervertidos! ¡Estoy haciendo mis ejercicios antes de dormir! ¿Ustedes no tocan antes de entrar al cuarto de una dama? ¡Fuera!

_Si lo sentimos, no hemos visto nada-dijeron los dos tapándose los ojos y saliendo de prisa de la habitación.

Una vez cerraron la puerta y los sintió alejarse, la mujer se dirigió al balcón y le dijo a Sanosuke sin mirarle a los ojos.

_ no es prudente que te vayas ahora, espera un poco a que la clínica quede en completo silencio.

_ está bien- respondió el aludido.

El luchador se paró justo en frente de la doctora, los dos miraban hacia lados opuestos con la cabeza gacha sin decir ni una sola palabra, algo incomodo por la situación Sanosuke repasó el suelo con mucha atención encontrándose con la daga que Megumi había usado para defenderse y gruño algo molesto.

_ ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres que te escuchen?- dijo la doctora ante el ruido.

_lo siento zorrita, pero me causó "algo" de molestia y sorpresa que aún conserves algo como eso, ¿Por qué una doctora que dejó su pasado atrás guardaría algo así?.

_ ¿no es obvio? Para defenderme de intrusos, uno nunca sabe cuando un hombre peligroso pueda entrar por la ventana- dijo esto último subiendo su ceja derecha y dándole la mirada más malévola de su repertorio.

_ya veo, así que hombres peligrosos ¿no?.

_ ¿a qué has venido Sanosuke? ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

_ No lo sé

_ ¿cómo que no sabes?

_antes de venir hacia acá tenía muy claro lo que debía decirte, pero ahora ya no estoy seguro de que sea lo correcto.

_ ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

_nada, olvídalo –dijo este preparándose para saltar por el balcón- nos veremos en la cena de mañana ¡adiós! –La doctora lo vio perderse en la oscuridad ¡el muy cretino! ¡A una dama no se le deja en la intriga jamás, había quedado más confundida que antes!

La noche de la tan esperada cena había llegado y el dojo Kamiya estaba de cabeza, Kenshin había estado en la cocina todo el día, para pesar de Yahiko y Kaoru el pelirrojo se había convertido en todo un tirano para lograr la cena perfecta, todo el día había sido ¡Yahiko tráeme esto!, ¡pásame lo otro!¡ no dejes que Kaoru cocine aquello! , ¡Kaoru por favor corta aquello ¡ no vayas a cocinar lo otro!.

Megumi y Sanosuke solo miraban sorprendidos al pequeño dictador pelirrojo , solo se habían saludado y de vez en cuando se daban algunas miradas para contemplarse mejor, sin duda alguna Megumi se veía muy hermosa , estaba usando un Kimono tradicional del tipo que usaba Kaoru de un tono vino tinto con flores bordadas en hilo plateado en la parte inferior del mismo , su cabello estaba trenzado en una balaca alrededor de su cabeza , aquel peinado dejaba al descubierto su bello rostro, sus ojos cafés estaban sutilmente más resaltados y sus labios pintados de un rojo carmesí muy intenso, Sanosuke pensó para sí mismo que Megumi sin dudas era una mujer atractiva, ¡lástima ese carácter tan amargo!

-¿qué es lo que ves Sanosuke?-dijo Megumi algo sonrojada ¿acaso quedaste impactado con mi gran belleza?

_bueno Megumi, es indudable que has sacado tus mejores atuendos hoy y eso es todo lo que diré.

La doctora abrió los ojos sorprendida -¿eso es todo? ¿Sin sarcasmo?

_ ¿acaso quieres uno Megumi?-dijo el sonriendo pícaramente

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa -tú también te ves bien.

Era verdad, Sanosuke tenía un traje como el que usaba normalmente pero era de color negro y llevaba la parte superior cerrada, por primera vez no llevaba su distintiva cinta roja y algunos mechones de su cabello caían desordenados en su frente, Megumi pensó que el hábito definitivamente hacia al monje, era un hombre muy atractivo ¡lástima ese carácter tan problemático!

_ ¿sin sarcasmo zorrita?

_ ¿sin sarcasmo cabeza de pollo?

De más está decir que Kaoru, Yahiko y Kenshin no podían creer cuando esos dos se tomaron las manos para recibir a los doctores Gensai y Muller quienes entraban por la puerta principal del dojo.

_Sea bienvenido Doctor Müller- saludaron ambos con una venía y amplias sonrisas.

_Gracias muchachos, es bueno verlos tan contentos a ambos, pero les pido que dejen de pretender ¡el juego terminó!

N.A: Me encantaría ponerle una imagen a este fanfiction , desafortunadamente como dibujante soy muy buena jardinera, así que si alguno se ánima a hacerle la portada a este fanfic yo encantada de colocarla.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Aunque la historia es mía, los personajes son del fantástico Nobuhiro Watsuki

Nota de la autora: Les dejo la primera parte del capítulo final, espero les guste. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, ¡me encanta recibirlos!

Capítulo 7

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa para cenar ninguno decía nada, la comida estaba intacta en los platos a excepción del perteneciente al Sr. Müller quien comía tranquilamente como si hace tan sólo unos segundos no hubiese soltado semejante bomba.

_¡Esto está delicioso Sr. Himura! Es usted un cocinero extraordinario.

_Agradezco sus palabras Müller sama ¿pero me gustaría saber cómo supo que yo era quien había cocinado?

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, era verdad nadie había dicho que la cena la había preparado Kenshin lo más lógico habría sido pensar que era Kaoru la cocinera. El aludido sintió las miradas de todos y sonrió- bueno Sr. Himura su fama le precede en muchos aspectos, no sólo como un excelente cocinero y ávido conocedor de las tareas domésticas, sino también como el más infame de los destajadores de la era Tokugawa, Battousai Himura- de nuevo el recinto quedó en silencio y por primera vez Megumi se dio cuenta que tal vez había cometido un gran error, tal vez los había puesto a todos en peligro.

_Parece saber usted mucho Müller Sama – respondió calmadamente Kenshin haciendo un gesto con la mano a Sanosuke y Yahiko quienes se habían levantado , miraba fijamente al doctor como si quisiera leer sus intenciones ,pero el hombre era indescifrable ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

_Así es Sr. Himura, soy un hombre curioso me gusta estar bien informado.

_ ¿y de qué más se informó Mula?-interrumpió Sanosuke.

_ Aparte de que nunca aprenderá a pronunciar mi apellido, de muchas otras cosas –se levantó de la mesa y se puso de pie en frente de todos como si fuese a exponer un magistral plan de negocios -¡nada más y nada menos que sus pasados criminales!

El cuarto quedó en silencio y el Sr. Müller empezó a señalarlos con su mano -Tenemos por una parte como ya lo había mencionado al temible Battousai, un asesino sin piedad que acabó sin contemplaciones con la vida de docenas de personas, continuamos con Sansa el guerrero un peleador callejero militante de un falso ejército imperial, sin contar con sus vicios de apuestas y sus dudosas amistades, también un niño ladronzuelo de los yakuza y por otra parte no podría dejar por fuera a la flamante Dra. Megumi aquí presente, una médica que se dedicó a ayudar a un delincuente como Kanryu Takeda con la creación y distribución de opio que mató quien sabe a cuantas personas y por último usted señorita Kaoru- el hombre la señaló directamente con su dedo -todos miraron a Kaoru algo sorprendidos ¿ocultaría algún secreto?- el médico exhaló con un suspiro de resignación -bueno sólo puedo culparla de cocinar muy mal y de no tener muchas cualidades femeninas.

_Bastardo ¡no sabe nada de nosotros!-Sanosuke se lanzó al hombre para atacarlo pero no pudo acercarse lo suficiente pues sintió la punta de una espada contra su nuca, no tuvo que voltear para saber quién era. El acompañante de Müller, aquel hombre misterioso que lo escoltaba a todas partes.

_No se mueva - dijo el hombre al ver que Kenshin se preparaba para desenfundar su espada- si hace un solo movimiento su amigo morirá.

El hombre hablaba en serio, Megumi pensó que debía ser realmente bueno si había sometido a Sanosuke y a Kenshin antes de que se movieran ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? ¡Esto era su culpa!

Yahiko quien hasta el momento había estado en silencio mirando sorprendido todo lo que estaba pasando de repente saltó y señaló al hombre de la espada -¡usted es el sujeto con el que tropecé cuando fuimos a la casa de Sano!

_Es cierto- exclamó Kaoru mirando a Kenshin y luego al luchador.

_ya sabía que le conocía-dijo Sanosuke sin mirarle, se me hacía raro que un doctor alemán llevará un sirviente japonés con una espada estando en vigor la prohibición, lo supe desde ese día de camino al Akabeko ¡es un espía!

_Muy observador Sr. Sagara, pero se equivoca en algo, yo no soy sirviente del Dr. Müller, la verdad somos socios tenemos intereses en común aquí en el Japón, permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Takumi Takahashi y soy un delegado del gobierno japonés a las fuerzas militares de China. Fui asignado para venir a monitorear los pasos del Sr. Himura y su equipo, desde el incidente con el se ha rumoreado que Battousai el destajador sigue activo lo cual sería devastador para las relaciones de los dos países que se vieron afectados por este enfrentamiento. Les pido señores que por favor se sienten y no intenten nada.

Todos se sentaron alertas mirando a los hombres que ahora se encontraban en frente de ellos, la situación era grave, ellos eran rehenes en estos momentos.

_No queremos hacerles daño –dijo el Dr. Müller –aunque somos socios, tenemos propósitos diferentes yo estoy aquí por otra razón, por la familia Takani.

_ ¿qué quiere decir con la familia Takani? –preguntó Megumi sorprendida.

_Como sabrá señorita Megumi, yo conozco a las grandes mentes médicas de Europa y una de ellas se apellida Takani, un colega de gran distinción que me pidió encontrar a su sobrina desaparecida del incendio del castillo de Edo quien se presume aún sigue con vida.

_ Megumi no podía creerlo, alguien de su familia, por fin lo había logrado.

_Es una pena, dadas las circunstancias que le rodean no creo que sea posible presentarles.

_¿De qué está hablando?

_De su pasado criminal doctora Takani y de sus relaciones con criminales, ¿acaso no lo entiende? Usted dañaría la reputación de un médico respetable en Europa no sólo por sus antecedentes y relaciones, sino por lo fácil que parece usted mentir y sin contar con sus cuestionables actividades nocturnas con el Sr. Sagara.

_¿De qué rayos está hablando?- esta vez replicó Sanosuke

_Ustedes dos saben muy bien de lo que hablo, anoche a horas inapropiadas para una dama estaban solos en la habitación y dudo mucho que rezando.

Todos voltearon a ver a Megumi y Sanosuke quienes permanecían de pie sin mirar a nadie, consumidos por un pudor incómodo.

_Como puede ver señorita Takumi, una mujer de una conducta reprochable como la suya sería una desgracia para la reputación de lo que quedó de su familia en Europa, así que considere nuestro acuerdo como terminado obviamente por su culpa.

_ ¡ya es suficiente! –gritó Megumi encolarizada, se había puesto de pie y miraba fijamente al médico – no lo soporto más, no le recibo un insulto más ahórreselos todos, ¡tiene razón! todo lo que ha pasado y visto es una gran mentira ¡pero se acabó! ¿Quiere la verdad? ¡Aquí va! Sanosuke y yo nunca hemos estado comprometidos o enamorados y jamás lo estaremos –miró de reojo a Sanosuke y vio que este desviaba la mirada lo que la enfureció aún más- todos hemos cometido errores en el pasado, sin embargo aquí estamos intentando corregirlos haciendo el bien a otros y usted se burló de eso, se burló de mi haciéndome creer que le interesaba mi investigación cuando lo único que quería era congraciarse con el gobierno y acercarse a Battousai poniéndome esa estúpida condición del prometido seguramente estaba esperando que se apareciera Kenshin en vez de Sanosuke ¡usted me uso y yo caí , puse en peligro a mi familia! ¡A la única que me queda! y puede apostar que nuestro acuerdo queda cancelado pero no por mi culpa sino porque ya no me interesa, puede guardárselo pues yo puedo ver a mi familia de nuevo sin su ayuda, ¡no le necesito!

_Espere señorita Megumi, haga usted el favor de calmarse –dijo el Dr. Müller tratando de acercarse a ella impresionado por su respuesta, no había anticipado esa reacción de su parte.

_¡cállese ya¡ ¡y no se me acerque! Megumi estaba preparada para marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible cuando sintió un leve piquete en su brazo y después todo se puso negro , se desplomó pesadamente en el suelo , no podía ver nada sólo escuchaba voces lejanas a su alrededor que la llamaban.

_ ¡Megumi responde! ¡Megumi di algo hija! – dijo el Dr. Gensai quien todo ese tiempo había estado al margen de la situación. ¿Qué le hizo?

_Tranquilícese Dr. Gensai, sólo la tranquilizamos con un fármaco.

_¡Está loco! ¡Pudo haberla matado! , no sabe si es alérgica- El doctor Gensai sonaba molesto y Sanosuke supo que era grave.

_Apártese Sr. Sanosuke, no quiero hacerle daño, la Srta. Takani también es parte fundamental de nuestra visita.

_No me pienso calmar, nadie la toca ¡vamos Kenshin! Dr. Gensai, Kaoru, Yahiko cuiden de ella por favor.

Lo último que Megumi escuchó fue el tintineo de las espadas y los gritos de lucha, mientras Kaoru le acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza y le decía: todo va a estar bien Megumi- y luego todo fue silencio.


	8. Chapter 7 Segunda parte

Hola mis grandiosos lectores

¡gracias por seguir esta historia! sé que les prometí que este sería el último capitulo, pero se me alargó la historia así que espero poder terminarla pronto. Un beso y abrazo para todos los que le dedican un poco de tiempo a seguir esta historia.

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen sólo al grandioso Nobuhiro Watsuki.

CAPITULO 7-SEGUNDA PARTE

Los rayos del sol hicieron que Megumi abriera los ojos le tomó un tiempo reconocer que se encontraba en su habitación vistiendo sus ropas de dormir, intentó levantarse varias veces sin éxito se sentía muy débil, algunos recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior llegaron a ella, todo parecía tan irreal ¿acaso había sido un sueño?

Con dificultad se levantó del tatami, se sentía un poco mareada, abrió la ventana y el aire fresco de la mañana la reconfortó, al bajar al primer piso vio a Sanosuke recostado en una de las vigas de madera que daban al patio, estaba profundamente dormido cubierto solo por una manta de color rojo, se acercó a él y lo miro fijamente indecisa si debía tocarlo o no, pero se arrepintió y suspiro cansada. De repente volteó asustada al escuchar un ruido, allí vio a Kenshin quien de seguro había visto la escena y ahora estaba sonriendo.

_Ken-san ¡no sabía que estabas aquí!

_Se nota-dijo el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa.

Megumi esquivó la "directa" con otra pregunta ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Estás bien? -dijo alarmada al ver el brazo derecho de Kenshin vendado.

_Estoy bien señorita Megumi, no debe preocuparse el Dr. Gensai nos hizo las curaciones ¡ya estamos bien!

_ ¿Estamos? Ósea que Sanosuke- le miró preocupada y le tomó el pulso en un movimiento casi instintivo, suspiro con alivio- Sano tiene un sueño profundo, no se preocupe señorita Megumi.

_Lo siento mucho Ken-san, sé que no querías verte involucrado en ninguna pelea de nuevo.

Kenshin se conmovió al ver el gesto triste de la doctora y le tomó las manos.

_Señorita Megumi, no debe culparse más, pues ya pasó la tormenta y ahora viene la calma.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir Kenshin?

_Ya pronto lo sabrá Srta. Megumi, tengo que irme. Kaoru ya debe estar preocupada.

_Espera Ken ¿y Sanosuke?

_Lo dejaré aquí ¡por suspuesto!

_Y la razón para eso es…-dijo Megumi alzando las cejas, ya se estaba cansando del misterio.

_Es obvio, Sanosuke quiere estar aquí.

Megumi lo miró sorprendida.

_Estuvo despierto toda la noche haciendo guardia, verificando el bienestar de la señorita Megumi.

_Ya veo.

Señorita Megumi ya debo irme, pero volveré para ver como se encuentra.

_Gracias ¡por favor cuídate las heridas!

_Lo haré.

La doctora lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista, luego bajo sus ojos al bulto que dormitaba plácidamente en su piso ¿y ahora qué? Había reaccionado como una loca, todo se había ido al infierno, tenía una laguna en su memoria y los había hecho lastimar.

Lentamente se acercó hacia Sanosuke y se arrodilló cerca de él, estaba durmiendo y podía sentir su respiración suave, de esa forma podía contemplar mejor sus facciones le hubiese gustado acariciar los mechones que caían sobre su frente y eso habría hecho de no ser por la bocota del estúpido cabeza de pollo.

_Si vas a besarme zorrita hazlo ya, sino por favor vete. Quiero seguir durmiendo.

Megumi no dijo una sola palabra simplemente se levantó y se retiró un poco al tiempo que Sano abría uno de sus ojos sorprendido ante el silencio de la mujer. Así que preguntó despreocupadamente.

_ ¿Qué sucede Megumi?

_No estoy de ánimo para tus bromas Sagara, porque mejor no te levantas y te vas de aquí.

_Megumi ¿estás bien?

_Vete-dijo ella- por favor vete-repitió casi en un susurro.

Sanosuke asintió y se levantó con esfuerzo dejando ver para horror de Megumi una venda ensangrentada desde el hombro hasta el estómago, el luchador casi pierde el equilibrio, pero Megumi corrió a él y lo sostuvo del brazo.

_Sostente de mi Sanosuke.

_Pensé que querías que me fuera ¡ya sé! ¡Me vas a acompañar a la salida! ¡Qué amable!

_No seas ridículo Sanosuke, es el deber de todo doctor atender los pacientes así sean tan encantadores como tú.

La doctora lo llevó a la clínica y lo hizo recostar en la camilla, pues allí tenía todos sus instrumentos se preparó y poniéndose a su lado empezó a cortar la camisa y las vendas de Sanosuke dejando al descubierto el torso del luchador.

_¡hey zorrita! Vas a tener que pagarme esa camisa.

_Cierra la boca Sanosuke, tu herida se ha abierto de nuevo, tengo que hacer la curación así que cierra el pico y deja los reclamos para después.

El hombre no dijo nada, Megumi se transformaba cuando hacia su trabajo, totalmente segura de sí misma, no había ningún tipo de vacilaciones en ella ¡le gustaba! La miró fijamente y en completo silencio como deslizaba el algodón por la herida para limpiarla, intentando ignorar el dolor para no perderse ni uno de sus gestos. Se había sentido aliviado cuando sintió sus manos alrededor de él colocando los vendajes, aunque los apretó como si lo odiara.

_Awwww zorrita ¡eso dolió!

_Pues lo siento, pero debía hacerlo.

En realidad no debía, lo había hecho para que le quitara los ojos de encima. Durante todo el procedimiento había sentido la mirada intensa del hombre en ella, ¡así no se podía concentrar! se podía decir que le había salvado la vida.

_Debemos hablar de la cena de anoche.

_¿Sabes? Recuerdo muy poco de esa cena porque decidieron sedarme, pero lo que definitivamente si recuerdo es que ¡fue un desastre! Nos insultaron por nuestros pasados y además por lo que veo ustedes también salieron heridos yo diría "un éxito absoluto"

_ ¡Siempre tan dramática! Hubo dos puntos a nuestro favor –sonrió- la comida de Kenshin y Mula quiere hablar contigo.

_No me interesa.

_Claro que sí.

_Ya te dije que no, ese hombre y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

_Megumi…

_Tantas ganas tienes de que me vaya-la doctora lo miró fijamente.

_Te interesa lo que piense-respondió el con una picara media sonrisa.

_No me interesa, pero me causa curiosidad porque de repente ese interés en este asunto, si ya la farsa se acabó.

Él suspiró cansado-quiero que veas a tu familia.

Megumi quedó sorprendida, no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Sanosuke.

_Por favor Megumi, a Kenshin y a mí nos costó sangre convencer a mula-dijo el luchador levantándose de la camilla con algo de dificultad dejando ver su herida y emitió un leve quejido.

_Bien iré, pero intenta no abrir de nuevo esa herida idiota y vete ya a esa guarida que llamas casa a descansar.

_Lo haré, tu piso no es nada cómodo zorrita. La cita es hoy en el Akabeko a las 02:00 p.m. no vayas a faltar.

_No lo haré-la mujer lo vio salir y se tumbó ella en la camilla ¡era un maldito manipulador!

Sabía que era un maldito manipulador, pero era la única forma de convencer a esa mujer tan necia, la verdad no deseaba volver a su casa estaba mal herido lo mejor sería ir a la casa de Kenshin y Kaoru ¡era más listo de lo que le daban crédito!

El Akabeko estaba a reventar y el Dr. Gensai pensaba que era una suerte ser amigos de Tae de otra forma no hubiesen conseguido una buena mesa, también era una suerte que él hubiese acompañado al Dr. Müller a esa cita con Megumi, pues desde que habían entrado Tae y sus empleados habían regado el té encima del doctor, salado su carne "accidentalmente" y le habían dirigido las miradas más sucias desde que habían entrado al lugar.

_Al parecer la información viaja rápido por este lugar- dijo el Dr.Müller comiendo lo poco de su comida que Tae no había estropeado.

_Si, eso parece-respondió el Dr. Gensai con resignación, al parecer ya todo el pueblo se había enterado del fiasco y por las miradas se podía saber de qué lado estaban- Megumi es una mujer muy querida y respetada por su labor como doctora en este lugar no por un pasado que se ha esforzado tanto por cambiar.

_El pasado no se puede cambiar Dr. Gensai-respondió este al ver que la doctora por fin hacía su aparición.

Cuando Megumi entró al Akabeko sintió el ambiente algo tenso, todos la observaban mientras caminaba a la última mesa guiada por Tae, era la mesa más escondida del lugar y allí encontró a los doctores. La mujer se sentó al lado del Dr. Gensai y pidió un té para beber que Tae llevó rápidamente y con una gran sonrisa no sin antes lanzarle algunas gotas al Dr. Müller.

_ ¿Y bien? Ya estoy aquí ¿dónde es el incendio? –preguntó Megumi altivamente.

_Srta. Megumi, sutilmente se me ha hecho notar-dijo esto señalando su rostro- Megumi pudo notar que tenía el labio roto y su ojo derecho morado-que tal vez la he juzgado erróneamente.

_No lo creo, me ha juzgado usted como lo hace la gente que no me conoce, desde afuera se ve definitivamente como una doctora con un pasado sucio que recibió una segunda oportunidad sin pagar las consecuencias, pero si usted estuviera dentro de mi cabeza tan sólo por un segundo sabría qué cargo con ellas todos los días.

_Megumi-murmuro el Dr. Gensai con algo de pena.

_Escuche Srta. Megumi, conozco perfectamente su historia, pero usted no conoce la mía ¿quiere oírla?

Megumi sólo asintió

_Soy amigo y colega del doctor Tao Takani desde hace un poco más de 10 años nos conocimos cuando llegó a Alemania huyendo de los problemas del Japón de esa época, él no sabía que usted había sobrevivido creía que toda su familia había perecido durante la guerra Boshin.

_ ¿y cómo fue que supo de mí?

Señorita Megumi, debe saber usted que nosotros trabajamos bajo patrocinio del gobierno alemán quien a su vez maneja negocios con el gobierno de China, yo me encontraba en ese entonces por esas tierras cuando el nombre Battousai apareció al enfrentarse a un conocido delincuente el Sr. Enishi Yukishiro; este enfrentamiento no pasó desapercibido para el gobierno chino todo lo contrario, estuvieron muy expectantes a lo que pasaría y por primera vez escuché el apellido Takani.

El asunto me interesó bastante, pero decidí no contarle nada a Tao hasta no confirmar que era su sobrina, la única forma de encontrarle era aliándome con el gobierno chino haciéndoles creer que el objetivo era Battousai, pero las cosas se salieron de control, el gobierno deseaba monitorear a Battousai y yo quería asegurarme de conocerla.

_Ya veo… ¿y el asunto del prometido?

_Señorita Megumi, lo pedí porque nunca quise que nos encontráramos a solas, quería que alguien la protegiera, creí que alguno de sus amigos le ayudaría. Y no me equivoqué.-dijo esto mirándola fijamente.

_¿y qué rayos fue todo ese circo en el dojo Kamiya?

_Un teatro , todo fue un espectáculo montado para el gobierno chino.

_ ¿El hombre que estaba con usted?

_Es un empleado del gobierno chino que ahora trabaja para mí, me debía un favor.

_Sigo sin entender.

_Señorita Megumi, luego de su desmayo…

_¿Desmayo? Querrá decir, "después de que la sedamos"

_Después de su desmayo y de algunos golpes logramos explicar nuestra situación y creamos un plan. ¡Una pelea fingida!

_ ¿Fingida? Sus heridas me parecen bastante reales y la de Sanosuke era bastante real, yo misma realicé la curación.

_Lo son, una pelea con golpes falsos no habría servido de nada para hacer ver a Battousai como un hombre sin valor para el gobierno chino, ahora usted podrá viajar ¿no está usted contenta?

_Pues verá, yo…

El Dr. Gensai sólo pudo gritar al ver el contenido vacío de un vaso de agua chocar contra el rostro del Dr. Müller mientras la doctora salía del restaurante.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola para los lectores de esta historia!**

 **Como les prometí este si es el capítulo final de esta historia, ¡espero les guste!**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y ánimos!**

 **Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

Sanosuke dormía profundamente sin saber que una presencia maligna lo estaba acechando, mucho menos se dio cuenta de la cubeta llena de agua que se le había arrojado. El hombre despertó sobresaltado sin saber siquiera que le había golpeado.

_Por fin despiertas Sagara-le dijo la doctora en un tono áspero, sin poner atención en la perplejidad del luchador.

_Coff, Coff ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

_Pasó por mi cabeza. Te espero en el jardín- dijo al atravesar la puerta de la habitación.

Kaoru, Kenshin y Yahiko vieron llegar a Sanosuke totalmente empapado. El infierno se desataría.

_ ¡Son una bola de idiotas!- grito la doctora con las manos puestas sobre su cintura ¿Cómo fue qué se les ocurrió una idea tan estúpida?

-Parece que ya lo sabe todo-comentó Yahiko

_ ¡Oh sí! ya sé de su fantástico plan, dejarse golpear a propósito para que yo pueda comer pretzels en Alemania ¡brillante!

_Señorita Megumi…

_No me señoritees Kenshin, no estoy de humor. Ustedes pusieron en peligro sus vidas por…

_Ti, Megumi.-dijo Kaoru con un gesto tan dulce que casi convenció a Megumi

_Yo no quería esto.

_Ya basta, Megumi. Estoy cansado de ti. Ni yahiko, ni Kenshin ni muchísimo menos Kaoru se merecen tu grosería. Te estábamos ayudando-Gritó Sanosuke.

_Yo no pedí su ayuda.

El exasperado luchador se acercó a Megumi – ¡Claro que lo hiciste!, tu misma nos involucraste en este asunto con lo del falso prometido.

Ella lo miró furiosa y se acercó un poco más -Yo no pedí que se dejaran lastimar Sanosuke.

_Por que no dejas la hipocresía y te largas de una vez, eso es lo que quieres ¿no?

Todos quedaron en silencio, la doctora abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, cerró los puños con fuerza y se fue del dojo lo más rápido que pudo.

_Esa mujer ¡no me va a dejar hablando sólo! ¡Aún no he terminado! –gritó mientras salía por la puerta.

_Todo se va a solucionar dijo Kenshin

Yahiko y Kaoru sonrieron, por primera vez entendieron a lo que se refería Kenshin.

La doctora entró rápidamente a la clínica e intentó cerrar la puerta de un golpe pero sintió una presión, cuando se volteó furiosa para ver lo que pasaba lo vio.

_Quítate de la puerta Sagara.

_Ni lo sueñes- El hombre de un empujón abrió la puerta e hizo que la doctora retrocediera contra la pared algo asustada, lo cual aprovecho para cerrarle el paso colocando sus brazos a cada lado de la pared.

_ ¿Miedo zorrita? Deberías. Esta vez me vas a escuchar, no te vas a ir y me vas a dejar como un imbécil como siempre lo haces.

_ ¡Sueña Sagara! yo no te tengo miedo, pero no te voy a detener. Habla de una buena vez.

_Eres más tonta de lo que pensé si decides mandar todo al diablo por orgullo.

_Deja los insultos Sagara, no lo entenderías- ella bajó la mirada pero pronto se tuvo que enfrentar a los ojos de Sanosuke cuando este levantó su barbilla- yo no disfruto el verlos heridos, Kenshin no desea pelar más.

Sanosuke solo suspiró y se alejó de ella, ya sabía lo que la doctora sentía por Kenshin. Por un momento llegó a pensar que toda la angustia de la mujer había sido por él. ¡Que pérdida de tiempo! Se dirigió hacia la puerta y dándole la espalda comentó: -No debes perder esta oportunidad Megumi, no se repetirá.

_Espera Sanosuke-dijo la doctora en un impulso para que no se fuera.

_ ¿Más insultos?

_ ¡Seguro que sí! Tú eres el hipócrita Sagara, porque no te sinceras de una vez.

El hombre volteó sorprendido ante las palabras y le respondió -Después de ti.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_Tu sabes a qué, ya entiendo por qué te vas, vas para huir de tu amor no correspondido por Kenshin.

_¿Te has vuelto loco Sagara? Kenshin no tiene nada que ver en este asunto.

_ Tiene todo que ver, lo del prometido se lo pediste primero a él ¿no? Y todo este escándalo fue porque él resulto herido.

_ ¿Esto es por tu ego Sagara? Porque no te pedí a ti primero y porque me preocupo por otro hombre, pues para tu información jamás me hubiera besado con Kenshin- En el momento que lo dijo abrió los ojos y se quedó callada.

_Pensé que no había significado nada.-comentó el luchador mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente. Ya es hora de que tengamos una conversación adulta tú y yo ¿estás lista?

_Lo estoy- dijo ella acercándose más a él.

_ No es fácil ¿no?

_No, no lo es – dijo ella suspirando. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Kenshin, para nadie es un secreto lo que yo sentía por él, pero eso ya pasó. No fui correspondida y ya lo dejé ir. Fin de la historia. ¿Me crees?

_Te creo. No quiero que te vayas, pero sé que debes hacerlo. Para mi es importante que veas a tu familia, además entiendo por qué te enojaste pero era el único modo. No eches a perder esto por culpa, ya has tenido mucho de eso.

Megumi lo miró y sonrió levemente, se sentía bien tener una conversación madura con Sanosuke.

_Lo sé, por eso acepté.

-¿Y entonces que fue todo ese escándalo?

_ El hecho de que yo valore lo que hicieron por mí, no significa que no debieran ser reprendidos o castigados por idiotas.

_Eres una zorrita.

_ Ya lo sé.

_ ¿Cuándo te vas?

_Mañana en la noche.

_ Ya veo.

Los dos se miraron y sin decir ni una sola palabra el beso llegó. Los dos lo querían, los dos lo habían estado esperando. Megumi rodeó el cuello de Sanosuke con sus brazos y se dejó empujar por este hacia la pared. El hombre no dejaba de besarle, iba del cuello a sus labios y de sus labios a su cuello estaba perdido en ella hasta que sintió como la doctora le abrazo con una de sus piernas e inmediatamente entendió la señal, así que la levantó y la llevó al piso de arriba hasta que a tientas encontraron el futon. El colocó todo su peso encima de ella y fue allí que las ropas empezaron a caer mientras que el amor y la pasión iban surgiendo con cada beso y caricia. En un momento la doctora se acomodó encima de él, su larga cabellera negra acariciaba el pecho del hombre y este la acercó para besarla pero antes escucho algo:

_ ¿Es esto el adiós?

_ ¡Quisieras!-dijo dando una vuelta que lo colocó de nuevo encima de ella –Esto es sólo el inicio.

Los dos sonrieron antes de besarse. Iba a ser una larga noche.


End file.
